Nicholai
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Nicholai | jname=キヨ | tmname=Kiyo | slogan=no | image=Nicholai.png | size=230px | caption=Nicholai and his Mudkip | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Black | hair=Green | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG005 | epname=In the Knicker of Time! | enva=Andrew Rannells | java=Chie Satō | }} Nicholai (Japanese: キヨ Kiyo) is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer in Hoenn who is obsessed with and ing as . History Nicholai first appeared in In the Knicker of Time!. , , , and Max were traveling through the Petalburg Woods on the way to Rustboro City. They were surprised to see a gigantic , but it was actually Nicholai in a costume. He was trying to lure the wild Zigzagoon closer so he could battle them. Ash and his friends scared the Zigzagoon away, and an irritated Nicholai introduced himself to the group. The boy then showed off his collection of Pokémon costumes. Nicholai explained that he believed that his costumes allowed him to know what a Pokémon felt like. In addition, the costumes helped him blend in with wild Pokémon. Nicholai wanted a Zigzagoon so he could challenge Norman at the Petalburg City Gym. After learning that May was Norman's daughter, Nicholai excitedly challenged May to a Pokémon battle. Nicholai sent out his and May used her only Pokémon, . Mudkip easily knocked out Torchic with a couple of attacks. Nicholai then concluded that since May lost so horribly, Norman must be a pushover in battle too. Max, angry at Nicholai for insulting his father, followed him as he continued his endeavor to capture a Zigzagoon. Max stole Nicholai's Pokémon bait, but ended up being surrounded by a pack of the Pokémon. Ash and the others rescued Max. Eventually, with the help of his Mudkip, Nicholai caught a Zigzagoon. Team Rocket tried to steal Mudkip, but Nicholai used a costume to fly up and rescue the Mud Fish Pokémon. then blasted Team Rocket off with an attack. Nicholai used his new Zigzagoon in a battle against Ash's Taillow before parting for Petalburg City. His second and final appearance was in ZigZag Zangoose!. When Ash and his friends were traveling to Fallarbor Town, they once again met Nicholai on . This time, he was dressed up as a and he had one of his own. He informed the group that he had challenged Norman, but was defeated. May and Max's mother told him where they were headed, so he came to meet them. He battled Ash, using his newly evolved against . Treecko managed to win. Later, when tried to steal Nicholai's Marshtomp, his Zangoose came to the rescue. He battled with and defeated it with a powerful . After Team Rocket was blasted off, Nicholai and Ash had one last battle, though the winner was not revealed. Character Nicholai tends to be overexcited, adventurous, and blunt, to a point where it irritates others. He considers himself a and has an in-depth knowledge of Pokémon behavior. He uses his Pokémon cosplays to interact with species and become closer with his own Pokémon during . In battle, Nicholai's observation skills help him to overcome a difficult opponent. In ZigZag Zangoose!, he went on to defeat Jessie's Seviper after observing May's Skitty chase in a costume. Nicholai uses evasion techniques to keep some distance between his Pokemon and his opponent's, before unleashing powerful attacks to deal the finishing blow. Known cosplays File:Nicholai Tentacruel Cosplay.png| cosplay File:Nicholai Bellossom Cosplay.png| cosplay File:Nicholai Aipom Cosplay.png| cosplay File:Nicholai Gligar Cosplay.png| cosplay File:Nicholai Mudkip Cosplay.png| cosplay File:Nicholai Marshtomp Cosplay.png| cosplay File:Nicholai Zigzagoon Cosplay.png| cosplay File:Nicholai Zangoose Cosplay.png| cosplay Pokémon This listing is of Nicholai's Pokémon in the Pokémon anime. first appeared as a in In the Knicker of Time!. When Nicholai found out that is the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman's daughter, he was eager to battle her. He sent out Mudkip whilst May sent out her . Torchic was knocked out clean from one . It was later used again to spray Berry trees with water to fend off wild from Max. Next, it was used to battle a Zigzagoon from one of a pack. After being hit by a , Mudkip was able to battle on, eventually allowing Nicholai to capture the Zigzagoon. Suddenly, showed up and tried to steal Mudkip, but with the help of an and costume and a little help from the Zigzagoon ( ging a hole) and Ash's Taillow and Ash's Pikachu, they were able to send Team Rocket blasting off and free Mudkip. Mudkip appeared again with its in ZigZag Zangoose where Mudkip had evolved into a Marshtomp. It battled and his but was knocked out by 's . Marshtomp's known moves are , and .}} first appeared in In the Knicker of Time! where Nicholai was chasing a bunch of Zigzagoon so he could catch one. After seeing Nicholai using one of Zigzagoon's favorite food items, Max tried to lure them in but was confronted by a large hungry pack of them. Nicholai found out what to do and sprayed all of the nearby trees with water to knock the Berries out of them. Then he asked to battle Zigzagoon, and after a tight fight, Nicholai caught it. Then Zigzagoon was used in a battle against with his , but who won is unknown. It appeared later in ZigZag Zangoose where it battled Ash and his , but again, who won is unknown. Zigzagoon's known moves are , and .}} first appeared in ZigZag Zangoose where it appeared alongside its on . It battled against and his , but suddenly Zangoose noticed Jessie's Seviper and started to battle it. Ash and and even did not know what was going on, but it was Zangoose and 's that got the two fighting, as these Pokémon have a natural rivalry. They were suddenly knocked into a river and Seviper then used , knocking Zangoose unconscious. Ash's Corphish fended off Seviper with a and retrieved Zangoose. nursed Zangoose back to health with herbal medicine and left it to rest. Ash and Nicholai both dressed up as Pokémon and figured out a plan to defeat Seviper. May's Skitty got in the way, however, and they had to call their plan off. Suddenly, Seviper appeared again and was ready to battle and after a long and fierce battle, Zangoose finally knocked out the Fang Snake Pokémon with a Crush Claw. Zangoose's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤智恵 Chie Satō |en=Andrew Rannells |fi=Joonas Suominen |it=Luca Sandri |no=Trond Teigen |pt_br=Alex Wendel (AG005) Yuri Chesman (AG048) |es_eu=Nacho Aldeguer |pl=Mikołaj Klimek}} Trivia ]] * Nicholai is based on the Trainer class. In the Japanese version, he even calls himself たんパンこぞう Shorts Boy, Youngster's Japanese name, though he also has similarities to the who dresses up as a Pokémon. * The two episodes that Nicholai appears in both end with him using his in the midst of a against . * Nando, who battled 's successor, for her first official battle, also went on to become a recurring character. * Nicholai's name may be a pun on "knickers." * The pokemon.com blurb of Nicholai's second appearance spells his name as Nicolai. In other languages Category:Anime characters it:Nicholai de:Nicholai fr:Nicolas (Hoenn) pl:Nicholai zh:阿奇（丰缘）